


A Comfort Only he can Provide

by Alyssa_85



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Lovino gets kicked out by his grandfather, so he runs to the only person who could give him the comfort he desperately seeks.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	A Comfort Only he can Provide

“You should leave.”

Lovino couldn’t quite fathom what had been said. His grandfather stared him down, entire body tense and eyes alight with anger. Lovino had never felt as small as he did at that moment.

“Nonno, please.” Lovino could just barely hear the pleads of his brother over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. “Nonno, he didn’t mean it!” Lovino could see his brother crying, clinging to their grandfather as if his life depended on it, and for once Lovino wanted to hold him.

“Feliciano, your brother needs to learn some discipline, and he’s certainly not doing it under my care.” The sudden softness in his voice as he addressed Feliciano didn’t go unnoticed by Lovino, in fact, it stood out against everything else, loud and in his face.

“It’s fine,” Lovino finally said, cutting off the next whine from his brother. “I would rather be anywhere but here anyway. Just so you know,  _ Romulus _ , you’re the worst excuse for a grandfather I’ve ever seen.” Lovino turned on his heel, just begging for the tears to not roll over until he was a safe distance from the house.

“Lovi, wait!” His brother cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards. “You can’t go! You and nonno will sort this out!”

“Let me go, Feliciano.” Lovino shook Feliciano’s hand off with force. “Me and him never sort things out. We never have, and we never will.”

“Lovi, please!”

“I’ll see you at school, Feliciano.” Without another word, Lovino leaves the house.

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he ended up where he did, but before he knew it Lovino was knocking on the door of his childhood best friend.

“Lovi!” Antonio greeted. Lovino said nothing, just stood, head bowed, hoping desperately that Antonio would take him into his arms without making it weird. And he does. He feels Antonio’s protective arms around him, pulling him so close he could feel Antonio’s heart against his arms. “Lovi, what’s wrong?” His voice is so soft, and Lovino is reminded of his grandfather. Of how he’d never had that voice used on him, only Feliciano.

Lovino gripped the front of Antonio’s shirt, burying his face even deeper into his best friend’s shoulder. Antonio said nothing else, arms wrapped as protectively as they could, standing in the doorway of his student house.

They stayed like that for a while, Lovino emptying his tears on the shoulder of Antonio’s shirt. “Can-can I come in?” Lovino finally asked, pulling away and wiping at his eyes.

“Of course, go into the lounge, I’ll get you a coffee.”

Lovino knew Antonio’s place like the back of his hand, winding his way through the corridor until he was at the lounge, sighing gratefully when neither of Antonio’s roommates were in there. He sat on the sofa, immediately grabbing the blanket Antonio keeps on the back of the sofa and wrapping it around himself.

Antonio walked in a few minutes later, two coffees in hand. “Can I join you?” Without a word Lovino lifted the blanket, giving him space to settle in beside him. Antonio passed him the mug, watching as Lovino took a sip. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“He kicked me out.”

“What?”

“He kicked me out,” Lovino repeated, trying desperately to not start crying all over again.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Lovi, what happened this time?”

Lovino explained the situation in full, only taking breaks to take a sip of his coffee or glance at Antonio to see his expression. He just watched him with a sad smile.

“It’s not like I meant it though, Feliciano had been going through my stuff again, reading my shit again. I obviously wasn’t actually planning on stabbing my little brother for fuck sake.”

“I’m sure it’ll blow over, it usually does.”

Lovino sighed. “I’m not so sure this time, Tonio. I really think I fucked up.” Lovino downed the last of his coffee. “I’ve really never seen him so angry.” He placed the mug down softly on the coffee table. “I really think he thought I was going to do it.”

“... were you?” Antonio’s voice wavered as he stared at Lovino.

“Of course fucking not!” Lovino glared. “Why would you even ask me that?”

“I just don’t think you’ve ever actually threatened him with a weapon, Lovi. I know he purposely annoys you to get a rise, but a weapon? That’s unlike you.”

Lovino tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Are you fuckin kidding me?”

“It was just a question!”

“It wasn’t a real fucking knife, you bastard. It was fake! As if I’d threaten my brother with a real knife? I get my grandfather being an ass, but I thought you of all people would know me better than that.”

Antonio bit his lip to stop the laughter that he knew he’d get shouted at for. “Oh, Lovi! I’m so glad. You made it seem so serious!” He grabbed Lovino’s legs, pulling them over his own so Lovino was half sitting on him, and for once Lovino let him without argument. He wrapped his arms around Lovino’s waist, pulling him in against his side. “So you’re really telling me your grandfather kicked you out for threatening your brother with a toy knife?”

Lovino nodded. “He says he doesn’t trust that I wouldn’t pull a real knife on him. My brother pisses me off, but I’m not a fucking psycho.”

“Do you want to stay here. You can have my bed, I’ll stay on the sofa.”

Lovino flicked his nose.

“Ow! What was that for?” He pouted, rubbing his nose.

“We can… you know.”

Antonio tilted his head. “We can what?”

“Share.”

“Lovi? You haven’t wanted to share a bed since we were really little!”

“Fine! I take it back, sleep on the sofa!”

“No! I would be happy to share a bed with my dearest friend.” He squeezed Lovino. “I guess I was just surprised.”

“I guess I’m full of surprises today.”

Antonio hummed in thought. “Yeah. I guess you are.” They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, Lovino’s head on Antonio’s shoulder, fingers brushing against his legs, trailing from his knee to mid-thigh then back down. It was something only Antonio was allowed to do, and one of the only things that ever gave Lovino complete calmness.

“Did you bring anything with you?” Antonio asked, filling the silence. Lovino shook his head, before lifting it and fully moving away from Antonio, the comfortable trance he’d been in broken, and walls back up. “No worries, you can borrow something of mine.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving, you bastard.”

Antonio grinned, glad to see Lovino was back to his normal self. “I’ll go make us something, feel free to take a shower, you know where my drawers are, help yourself to anything.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

“Great! I’ll see you in a little while!” Antonio stood up, the blanket pulling from Lovino’s lap. “I’ll make your favourite.”

* * *

Lovino looked at himself in the mirror. He always had admired how much bigger than him Antonio really was. His already oversized pyjama top hung to Lovino’s mid-thigh, and the bottoms barely stayed up even with the way he’d folded them over repeatedly.

“Lovi!” He could hear Antonio calling him, so he folded the legs up to stop himself tripping and then headed downstairs.

“Your clothes are too big, bastardo,” Lovino complained as he walked into the kitchen. Antonio turned to face him. Lovino could have sworn he saw a slight blush on his friend’s cheeks. “Are you feeding me or what?” He finally snapped.

“Right!” Antonio placed two plates down at the already set table, motioning Lovino to sit in his normal seat. The one other guests weren’t allowed to sit in, just in case, Lovino popped in.

“Thanks.” Lovino scooped up a forkful and shoved it in his mouth. He hadn’t realised quite how hungry he actually was until he felt the first mouthful slip down his throat.

“Is it good?”

Lovino shook his head, “not at all.” He knew Antonio could see right through him, he always had done, so he was never surprised when he would look up and Antonio would be grinning. That time was different though. Antonio was looking at him with hard, determined eyes. Something Lovino had never seen from the elder man. “Antonio?”

“Lovi…” Antonio rubbed at the back of his head, ruffling the curls there, the fire in his eyes dimmed just slightly. “Have I ever told you that I think you’re the cutest person I know?”

He cocked his head, blush creeping up his cheeks. “What the fuck?”

“I mean it. You’re just… so… adorable.”

“What are you talking about, you bastard?”

Antonio shook his head, putting his fork down. “Nothing. Never mind.” He pushed his plate away from him and stood up. “You finish, I’m going to take a shower and make up a bed on the sofa.”

“Toni?”

Antonio just smiled at him before leaving. Lovino stared at the door he has retreated from for a few moments, before dropping his own fork. “What the fuck?” He muttered to himself, standing up.

Lovino could already hear the shower in Antonio’s ensuite when he walked int the room, so he just sat down on Antonio’s bed. He glanced around the room at the many photos on the walls, knowing just how sentimental the other was. Pictures of him, his other friends, Lovino’s brother. Everyone who played a part in Antonio’s life were up on his walls.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there when the door opens and Antonio walked out, towel around his waist humming a quiet tune under his breath. He hadn’t noticed Lovino sitting there, and Lovino couldn’t have been happier about that. He knew his friend was attractive, but the way the water droplets glistened on his tan skin, the large expanse of muscle across his back. Lovino knew his face was red.

“Lovi!” Antonio exclaimed in surprise when he finally turned around. “You scared me!”

Lovino couldn’t find words, his eyes scanning over his glistening abs.

“Earth to Lovino?” Antonio waved his hand in front of Lovino’s face, pulling him out of his daydream. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Fucking hell put some clothes on!” He exclaimed, getting his composure under control, covering his eyes with his hands. “No one wants to see that!”

Antonio chuckled, moving away from Lovino to get himself dressed.

“All done.” Lovino feels the bedside him dip as Antonio sits down to towel dry his hair. “But, you do realise you came in here knowing I was in the shower, right?” He teased.

“Fuck off.”

Antonio threw the towel into his wash basket. “You can-”

“Don’t say ‘have my bed’.”

“I really don’t mind.”

“What happened to sharing?”

Antonio looked Lovino up and down. “I don’t think I can do that. Not with you dressed like that.”

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“It’s not an odd occurrence for me to want to kiss you, Lovino, but seeing you, in my clothes, that are far too big for you, just…” He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

“You- you want to what?”

“Kiss you.” 

Antonio was almost always open and free with his feelings, but this was something new. Something he’d never told Lovino before. He wanted to kiss him. The feeling was mutual. Lovino had thought many times about grabbing Antonio’s face and pressing their lips together, but he’d never have the courage. Not until now. He had nothing to lose.

Lovino leant over, pressing a shirt sleeve covered hand to Antonio’s cheek, making him look him in the eye. “Sometimes, you bastard, you should follow through with things like that.” And without another word, pressed his lips to Antonio’s. Antonio gasped into his mouth, hands almost immediately snaking around Lovino’s waist and pulling him closer.

“L-Lovi,” Antonio stuttered once they finally pull away, faces both red like tomatoes. He’d done it. Lovino had finally kissed his best friend, and God, he couldn’t get his heart to stop racing.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Of course not,” was all Antonio said before he pressed their lips back together. “Just know, Lovino Vargas, this does mean I like you. A lot. Love, in fact. Have done for so long.”

“Shut up, you sappy bastard.”

“Just telling you the truth.”

Lovino kissed him once more, before standing up. “I’m going to bed. Either leave,” he paused, pulling the covers to one side and climbing in. “Or join me.”

Antonio wasted no time in turning the light off and climbing into bed with Lovino. Lovino turned on his side, shuffling back against Antonio so his back was to Antonio’s chest, face purposely pressed into the pillow so Antonio couldn’t see the blush that had crept across his face.

“Buenas noches, Lovinito.”

“Buona notte, Toni.”

Lovino fell asleep the easiest he had in a long time, Antonio’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist, the feeling of Antonio’s breath on the back of his head.

“Ti amo,” he whispered into the darkness, knowing by the way Antonio’s breath had slowed that he was asleep. “Thank you for everything.”

* * *

A couple of weeks passed of Lovino living with Antonio and his two housemates, and while he hated Francis and Gilbert, the time with Antonio had been fun, more fun that Lovino could remember having ever.

They were playing some shitty boardgame when he doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Francis called from the kitchen. “I’m expecting a very sexy Englishman.”

Lovino had to hold the will to chuckle at the way Antonio twitched his nose at the mention of Francis’ boyfriend.

“Lovino?” Francis popped his head around the door. “It’s for you.”

“Who is it?”

“... your grandfather.”

Antonio grabbed his hand, squeezing “Want me to come?”

Lovino shook his head. “No, I’ll be alright.” He stood up, hand lingering on Antonio’s for a moment, before he made his way to the door. “What do you want?”

“Your brother misses you.”

“My brother sees me basically every day. Why are you really here?”

Romulus sighed, running a hand through his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“What was that?”

He rolled his eyes. “This isn’t funny, Lovino.”

“Who’s laughing?”

“Just… come home.”

“I am home.”

“Your real home, Lovino. You’re seventeen, you need proper adult guidance, not to hang around with a bunch of nineteen-year-olds who live on beer and noodles.”

“One, this feels like my real home more than your place ever did. Two, Antonio is one of the best cooks going, and he very rarely drinks alcohol. I think I’m in safe hands.”

“You’d be in safer hands with me.”

“What you mean the same hands belonging to the man who thought I’d genuinely stab my little brother, and would kick me out for _ weeks _ , over a plastic fucking knife?”

“You just scare us sometimes.”

Lovino sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You really thought so little of me. Do you realise how much that hurt? Do you really think I’d ever really hurt Feliciano? He’s my little brother! He may piss me off, he may make me want to punch him, but I’d never seriously hurt him!” Lovino slammed a fist into the wall by the door. “Did he even get in trouble for letting his potato bastard read those letters? My private things?”

Romulus didn’t say anything, and that was enough for Lovino.

“I’ll come back, but don’t expect anything from me. As far as I’m concerned you’re dead to me, as soon as I turn eighteen, I’m out. No more contact.”

Romulus looked like he wanted to argue, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, before settling on just nodding. “Fine.”

“I’ll be back later then.”

“Fine.”

Lovino didn’t even let him turn before shutting the door. His knees gave way on him, but instead of hitting the floor, he felt strong arms circle his waist, keeping him up.

“You can stay here you know,” Antonio said, resting his chin on Lovino’s shoulder. “No one minds.”

“I know.” He turned in his arms. “But for now he has legal ownership of me.”

“Weird way of putting it.” He kissed Lovino’s forehead. “It’s only two months, then you can move in here, okay?”

“As if I’d want that.” He pressed a light kiss to the side of Antonio’s mouth. “Thank you.”


End file.
